Broken Roses
by Dragoness of the Galaxy
Summary: *COMPLETED*Title was once 'Holding On'. Tails is about to give up on life. Though, when a new girl who's just like him moves in, can he be saved, or will the dark take him forever? T for suicidal attempt.
1. Tails meets Jay

A two tailed fox looked at the ground. He wasn't upset about a death, or lossing something. No, day after day, he was bullied for having two tails. Though, he had more friends than he did, so they stuck by him, though it was never enough for him. Sometimes, he wondered if anyone was going to save him from drowing in his darkness.

"Um, e-excuse me?" He turned to a girl he hadn't seen before. She had a blue dress and boots on. He noticed that, while she had the figure of a cat, she had the wings of a bat, and her ears were a cross between the two.

"Hi, I'm new here on the block, and I'm looking for a girl named Rouge. Do you know where her house is?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Sure. If you keep walking and stop at the third house, that's the pink one, you'll be there. I'm Tails, by the way. What's your name?" He asked.

"Jay. You're probably wondering why I look so weird. Well, I'm half cat, and half bat. I got the nickname Bat-Cat." She explained, winking.

"Oh. I was born with two tails." He replied.

"That's cool. I find it nice to know there are others like me. Well, I'll see you around." She waved at him as she walked away. He watched her go. She was like him, in a way. Being two things at once, that had to be hard on her.

Today, maybe he just found his first crush.

* * *

><p>Jay was walking to her friends house, thinking about Tails. He was sweet, and though he didn't know her that well, helped her find her way around the neighborhood. He was like her, born with something different. He had two tails, she was half cat and half bat.<p>

Going up to the door, she knocked three times. After about a minute or two, Rouge answered the door, hugging her.

"Hey, girl! How you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing good. Took me a while to find your house, but here I am!" She laughed.

"Come on, we're all here." She walked in, to be greeted by her childhood friends. Cream, Cosmo, Blaze, and Amy were thee, smiling and laughing just like before. She sat down on a pillow.

"So, did you meet anyone new here on the block?" Cream asked.

"Well, I met Tails. He helped me find you. And, he's like me. I'm Bat-Cat, he's got two tails. We're both born with some sort of thing that sets us apart from everyone else." She said.

"Oh, looks like Jay's got a crush." Blaze teased.

"Shut it, Fire kitten." She bent both her ears back like she was a real cat.

"Well, I heard something really bad about him." Amy broke it up between them.

"What did you hear?" Cosmo asked.

"You never heard this from me, but one of the boys said he was trying to cut himself in the bathrooms." She whispered.

"No!" Rouge gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Why?" Jay asked, concern filling her blue eyes.

"Well, you remember Jet and his little girlfriend Wave, right?" Amy asked.

"The two stupid headed ones? Then yeah." She nodded.

"Well, they always bully him for having two tails. Once, we almost got into a fight with them." Rouge mentioned.

"Wow, that poor kid. I barely know him, and I already feel bad." Jay sighed.

"I even heard he wants to try and commit suicide." Amy continued. They went silent.

"Wow…that's all I can say." Jay shook her head.

"I think we all have nothing to say." Cream nodded. They noticed how late it was, so they left for the night.

"See you girls tomorrow." Jay waved as she headed back to her house, which was right next-door to Tails' house.

Putting on her pajamas, which were purple, taking away from her love of blue, she sat on her bed and turned her radio on. She loved music, and after hearing about the sad story of Tails, she felt like she should him. She learned that in everyone, there was some sort of person who was like an angel to someone else. They guided them away from all sadness.

Maybe she was the person to guide him.

* * *

><p><em>Well guys, if you don't know me yet, my name's Eptastic Girl, but you can call me Ella.<em>

_Anyway, yes! It is here! My newest story 'Holding On' is up! This centers on Jay, my oc, who's half cat and half bat. _

_So, this will probably be one of my last new sory post for a few weeks, since I have testing weeks coming up. I will update, but no new stories until April 30th. For more information, go up to my profile, go torwards the bottom, and check out 'Updates'. Thank you, and good bye._


	2. The Notebook and the Poem

Early the next morning, Jay woke up to see the sun rise. She smiled, and got up to get ready for school. She went into her closet, and picked out her half-sleeved blue dress with a hood. She grabbed her bag, and just walked out of the house when her group of friends ran up to her.

"We wanted to walk up to school with you, today." Cream explained.

"Okay then." They began their walk to the school, but not until someone called them out.

"Hey!" Stopping, Amy gave Jay a worried look.

"Don't do anything unless you know you have too." Cosmo whispered. She gave a look, saying 'okay'.

A green hawk and a purple swallow were walking up to them.

"Oh, h-hi Jet. Hi, Wave." Blaze tried her best not to say anything wrong.

"That's odd. Last time I remember , there were only five of you." Wave counted them.

"Let me try." Jet counted them, and when he got to Jay, he smirked.

"Well, look who came. A new girl." He pulled her from the group. She complied nicely, not to pull away. Though, her fear was most likely the reason she wasn't putting up a fight against him.

"New girl. What's your name?" Wave asked.

"Jay…" She said, though not really that loud.

"What was that? We didn't hear you." Jet made a signal, saying for her to speak louder.

"J-Jay, my name's Jay." She repeated, saying it a little louder so all of them could hear her.

"Jay? Hmm, that's a weird name for a...a...what are you, anyway?" Wave asked.

"Well, people say I'm a cat, but I'm only half. My other half is a bat." She answered, unafraid of her difference.

The group stopped. That's what they were afraid of.

"Really? We would never have know, the way you hide your wings." Jet fingered one gently. She made a slight movement with her right wing, the one her fingered, to say she didn't like that. He stopped once he felt it.

"Well, since the bell's about to ring, we'll leave you alone for now. Oh, and Jay?" Wave turned to her again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You better not mess with us." She warned, and they walked off, but not before Jay caught a glimpse of some bruises that were on her arm.

"That was close." Rouge sighed.

"Yeah. Come on, we'll be late. You have classes with all of us." They pulled her along to homeroom, which was 208.

They were the first few people to come in. Jay took a seat next to Cosmo.

"Here. These are our classes." She handed her the sheet with them on it. She had two blank places.

"Why are they blank?" She asked.

"Those are your free periods. You can go do something in them." She explained.

"Oh. I might just go to the library at those times." She shrugged. Her love of books could never be challenged.

Four boys just walked into the room. They took seats around the six girls.

"I told you I saw a new girl talking to Jet and Wave!" The black hegdehog pointed.

"Just so you know, I have nothing to do with them. My name's Jay." She pointed to herself.

"I'm Sonic." The blue one introduced himself.

"I'm Knuckles." The red enchidna smiled.

"I'm Silver." The white hedgehog said.

"And I'm Shadow." The one who pointed her out said last.

"Cool. I think we all have the same class at third period…gym." She pointed to the third column.

"That's awesome! I hope you like gymnastics." Sonic smirked.

"Did you notice she's looks like a cat and a bat at the same time?" Shadow pointed out.

"Oh yeah! That's how I got my nickname, Bat-Cat." She explained.

The bell rang. The rest of the students came in, and took their seats. The morning anonoucments came on. They sat down and listened intently.

"In two weeks is our concert, so if you would like to register, please go to the office during one of your free periods. Let's all have a wonderful day." The intercom went off, and they walked down to their first class, math.

* * *

><p>Math took place in room 288, a short walk from their homeroom. Jay took a seat next to Tails when she saw him.<p>

"Hi, Tails!" She smiled at him. He smiled as she took a seat, and took out her notebook.

"I noticed we were in the same homeroom." He said as she copied down her homework and math problems.

"208, right?" She made sure she was in the right room.

"Yeah. We'll be in the next class together, which is art."

"Cool. I like art."

"You know, today's the first day of us being in High School."

"I was just realizing that. I moved in a week ago. I forgot to mention that. Maybe…last Saturday? I don't remember clearly, but I do remember Rouge calling me, and inviting me to her house."

"Oh, you're the house nextdoor to me, right?"

"Yeah! The blue one. I like the color blue."

They both giggled quietly. Amy smiled when they started doing that. Blaze was right.

They were pratically _meant _for each other.

* * *

><p>Third period finally came, and she headed down to the gym, where she was greeted by the group again. They lined up again against the wall, and the gym teacher came out.<p>

"Jay!" He called. She raised her hand in shyness. She hated being called out in front of others. Especially when they were people she didn't know, or hardly knew.

"Would you like to perform what you can do in gymnastics, with any cheers you learned?" He asked kindly. She nodded, and he led her to the middle of the gym.

"S-E-N-I-O-R, senior girls we're going far!" She performed three backflips in a row.

"To the hip hop, don't stop, Emerald High is my rock! My rock! My rock! My rock, my rock, my rock!" She did a back hand sprig, into a split. The whole gym clapped for her as she got up.

She smiled, and went back to her group of friends at the wall. She caught glimpse of Wave again, who was glaring at her. Jay noted her bruises again.

Why did she have bruises?

* * *

><p>On her way out, she dropped her one of her notebooks without knowing. Tails picked it up.<p>

"Jay! Wait!" He called. She was gone, though. The book was different from her others. It was a spiral one, and was blue with drawings of flowers and hearts. But, there was something odd about them.

They seemed to be mourning. The hearts had small cracks in them, and the flowers were losing a few petals.

He walked into the library for his free period, and though he was going to have to face one angered Jay, couldn't help but wonder what was in there. On the first page, there was a poem written in cursive.

Heart in Heaven:

_Why?_

_Was there cure, the key?_

_Why did that horrid sickness  
>take you away from me?<em>

_I remember when you told me  
>one cold winter day<br>I was dancing in the sparkles,  
>taking all your fears away.<em>

_You said I was your angel,  
>one who gave you happiness<br>so, why didn't I save you?  
>what did I miss?<em>

_From the day I was born  
>To the day I turned nine<br>You were my only love  
>I knew you were mine<em>

_But, then it happened  
>that villian, that fiend<br>he took you away,  
>Away from me<em>

_Did he know  
>I hated him?<em>

_Did he know  
>I dreaded him?<em>

_My heart was broken  
>my eyes filled with tears<br>I cried myself to sleep  
>for what seemed like years<em>

_But I always know,  
>that no matter what<br>your heart's in heaven  
>we'll never be torn apart<em>

When he reached the bottom, he felt like crying himself.

_Dedicated to Jason, the best father a girl could ask for. Battled cancer, but was killed._

_1978-2006_

He remembered art class when he asked her about her family.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jay, what was your family like?" He asked. Happiness and sadness filled her eyes.<em>

"_Well, I had the best father I could ever ask for. Sadly, he…had to go somewhere."_

* * *

><p>Tails now understood where had to go. Jason, from what she wrote, sounded like a good father, and Jay loved him with all her heart. He felt sorry for her. Too lose someone she was close too, she must still cry about it.<p>

She had all she needed as a little girl in life. Just one caring father, and she was set.

And in only a few years, cancer took that from her.

* * *

><p><em>I think the ending was sad. He understands her sadness. By the way, the bruises Wave has are a major plot thing. <em>_The poem, if you forgot, is called Heart in Heaven. It's basically about Jay and her father Jason. (You see where she gets her name.)_

_HalfWright: Yes, I know she MAY seem like a sue, but she's actually not once you begin to understand her character. I put her in the first chapter so we can all see how the story unfolds. I am SO sorry if I confused you, and you can flame me for it. All that aside, thank you for pointing that out! I have a bad habit of making mistakes that are obvious. I'll be more careful__. Thanks again!_

_Reviewers, if you see something wrong, or something may have been a little unexplained, just ask. Also, I update when I'm up to it. So, if you find two-three updates in a row, I did the chapters simultaneously. Just so you're away. _

_Anyhow, latter tatters!_


	3. Decisions

Tails was still staring at the book, even after he finished reading the poem. He couldn't move, he was too deep in thought about how much sadness she had in her after lossing him.

"So, you found my book." He turned to a rather upset Jay.

"Oh, Jay! Listen, I wanted to give it to you, but-

"But, you wanted to see what my personal life was like?" She cut him off, rage filling her eyes. She took the book from him, and left.

He mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to be an idiot, and open up her book? He even knew she was going to be upset with him, so why would he do it in the first place?

Was she going to stop being his friend?

* * *

><p>Jay sighed as she walked to lunch to meet her friends. Maybe she shouldn't have been mad at Tails. He only wanted to see it. Was there really any harm done? When she got to her friends, they sat down together.<p>

"So, what did you do for free period?" She asked.

"Well, I was in the gym, practicng my gymnastics." Cream said.

"We were with her." Cosmo and Blaze answered up with her.

"I was in the art room, helping with the concert." Amy pointed upstairs.

"I went to study hall." Rouge answered.

"I was at the library." Jay shrugged. They laughed, knowing that she was going to be there. Though, Tails was still on her mind.

Why was she such an idiot?

* * *

><p>Finally, the end of the day came. Tails was walking home, and so far, no sign of Wave and Jet. He was glad that for once, they weren't going to bother him. Even bullies needed a break.<p>

He still thought about Jay's reaction when they were in the library. Just when she was already becoming a very good friend to him, he had to open that book, and make her upset.

As he reached his house, he dropped his books, and ran upstairs to his room. He picked up his knife, and was about to cut, but something stopped him.

What if she apologize later? He may not have known her very long, but he did know she was kind, and cared for others.

"_Go ahead. Do it. You know she'll never like you again." _He could hear his mind hissing in his ear.

"_No matter how bad things seemed, cutting helps in the end." _It hissed again.

"_No! She'll come through! Cutting isn't the answer to your problems!" _His good side screamed, though its cries were clouded over with darkness as he sliced his arms, releasing all his pain and worries.

* * *

><p>Jay was in her own room, writing in her diary.<p>

_Day one_

_I'm such an idiot! First I lose my poetry book, then I find out Tails has it, and finally I get angered at him just for reading it! It was only one poem, what harm could it have done? *Sighs* I hope he can forgive me. I just wanted to find my book. I remember writing that poem the day after dad died. Mom said it wasn't my fault, but I was nine. What did I know?_

_I'm glad I can talk to you without you getting mad._

_Jay_

She closed the book, placed the rubber band around it, and sighed again. Maybe Tails would forgive her.

She just hoped everything turned out for the better.

* * *

><p>A certain purple swallow was walking towards her own house. She was wondering about Jay, her timid and quiet nature about being near her and Jet, and gym when she performed her cheer.<p>

Wave only heard about Jay moving in over the last weekend of summer vacation. She didn't hear anything about where she came from, who she was, what she was, or even what school she attended.

She never really showed it, but she hated the way Jet bullied Tails. She just never spoke up because she was too scared. Jet was unfaithful to her, also. He always shoved her down, which gave her the bruises on her arms, and said he was 'sorry'. Yeah right!

Now, she had more than three things to worry about. Jet being unfaithful to her, Tails being bullied by him and her not liking it, and Jay being so…so _herself_. Quiet, never wanting attention, but friendly and helpful all the same.

She was just about ready to end this charade, playing along with Jet's little 'games', and pretending to be who she wasn't.

She was DONE with this.

* * *

><p>Cream hummed as she just finished her cleaning. She wondered how Jay was doing so far in the neighborhood on her own. With Tails at her side, though, she was probably doing fine.<p>

Her phone rang just then. She picked it up, and looked at the caller ID. It was Rouge.

"Hey Rouge. What's up?" She asked.

"Okay, you wouldn't believe this, but Wave just walked past my house." She replied, sounding worried.

"Well that's...wait, that's not normal. That's odd. What should we do?"

"I just text Blaze, Cosmo, and Amy about it. I called you since you're closer to Jay's house. Can you try walking over and telling her? Don't let Wave see you, or let Tails find out." She hung up. Cream took her black sweater, since no one would notice her in it, and walked out. Luckily for her, Wave was too far to see her.

She ran down to Jay's house, and knocked on the door. The blue colored bat-cat came out, wondering what was up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Wave's coming this way!" She warned.

"What should we do?" Her eyes widened.

"Well, we'll wait for her to leave." Cream said.

"Hey! Cream, Jay, wait!" Wave ran down to them. They both put on their best intimidating looks. At least, Cream did. Jay only looked like some confused chick who didn't know who or where she was.

"What do you want?" Cream asked.

"I wanted to talk to you guys." She replied.

"About what?" Jay tilted her head.

"I'll tell you in a minute. It's just...I never liked Jet's 'games'. I only acted along because I never could stand up for Tails without getting both of us hurt, and I don't want him hurt anymore than he already is." Wave launched into the story about Jet being unfaithful to her, and how she started to like him, but now she didn't.

"Wow. We never knew about that." Cream softened her eyes.

"And that's why I wanted to apologize, and join you guys." She finished.

"I think that's that's fair. Tomorrow, at school, meet us by our lunch table. We'll be sure to tell the others." Jay smiled. The other two nodded, and high-fived one another.

This was the start of a group.

* * *

><p><em>So, this is basically when I start to launch into the whole story. Tails cutting, Wave joining their group, and Jay's role in the story. As you can see, you begin to understand her more.<em>

_Firewolfheart: Yes, Jay lost him at nine years old. She kind of blames herself, even if it wasn't her fault, and still does. And you were right. Wave has the bruises from Jet. I hate his voice in the games! So high and squeaky...so annoying...must...destroy..._

_...Whao, just had a spaz. Well, I'm outa here, peoples. Latter Tatters!_


	4. Friendship Fights and Redemtion

The next morning was the second day of school. So of course, mother nature decided she wanted to make it rain. The dark clouds filled and hid the once clear blue sky as rain hit the ground.

Speaking of which, a pale blue kitty-bat was just exiting her house to head down to her school.

"I'm talking, everybody getting crunk, crunk, boys try to touch my junk, junk, gotta slap him if he gets to drunk, drunk…" She was singing to her favorite song, 'Tik Tok'. She was planning a sleepover party for her group of friends next Friday.

"Hey, Jay!" She turned to Wave and Cream running down to her.

"Hi, Cream. Hi, Wave." She said. They began their walk to the school. Along the way, they spotted Tails.

"Tails!" Jay called out to him. He waved at her, and walked over.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked. He didn't even mind Wave was there with them.

"Nothing. We just decided to walk to school together, and-

"HEY!" Cream was cut off by Amy and Rouge stalking over to them.

"Oh, dear…" Jay shook her head, sighing. Wave was about to back away, until she took her wrist, and tilted her head.

"We got you, girl." Cream smiled at her. She smiled back and stayed. As the two girls neared, Jay got ready to make comebacks to their snarky remarks.

"What's she doing with you?" Amy pointed to Wave.

"Wave was walking with us to school today. You got a problem?" Jay asked, crossing her arms.

"She's the enemy! Of course we have a problem!" Rouge replied, rolling her eyes.

"No she isn't! She may seem like it, but she's not!" Cream defended.

"Rouge, cool it. She's with us. No questions asked." Jay was able to keep herself calm. They shrugged and walked off.

"Thanks, you guys." Wave thanked them.

"Hey, nothing to it." She smiled back as they headed to their homerooms.

* * *

><p>At gym, the gymnastics bar was set out. Everyone, including Jay, looked confused. What're they about to do?<p>

"Today, I'll be testing to see if you perform any tricks on this bar." The teacher explained how it worked. First, you had to start swinging on it, and then you performed your tricks. They had three tries.

Everyone was positive they were going to do well. Except for Jay. She was the WORST at doing tricks on the bar. She was pretty sure she'd fall and embaress herself in front of the whole crowd.

"Jay!" He finally called her up. He was about to lift her up when she shook her head.

"It's alright. I'll fly up to the bar." He nodded as she spread her wings and flew up to the bar. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and began to swing. It wasn't fast, just a normal speed so she didn't feel as scared. She kicked her legs to the side as she spun.

Once she was finished, she flew down carefully. The whole gym, including the teacher, clapped for them. She looked over to her friends, who were all smiling and clapping for her.

She should probably do that more often.

* * *

><p>At free period, she was writing in her poetry book. Her newest poem, 'Saved', was finished.<p>

"Jay?" She turned to Tails.

"Hi, Tails. What's up?"

"Listen…I wanted to say I'm sorry for reading your book. That was really personal, and I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. It was just one poem. And really…I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that."

"I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry, I'm fine now." He smiled. Suddenly, Wave and Cream ran up to them.

"Jay, we just had an idea!" Cream exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, getting up.

"The three of us perform in the concert!" Wave clapped.

"That's…that's awesome! We'll meet at my house and decide on a song. Right now, we have to get signed up, and now if we want a spot. We'll see you later, Tails!" She waved as the three ran off.

* * *

><p>Lunch came, and the three sat down together. Rouge and Amy were glaring, Cosmo was tilting her head. Blaze was just looking between the group.<p>

"You know, I probably don't want to know what happened, but I'm going to end up finding out one way or another." She shrugged, sighing.

"Long story short. Wave's with us, end of story." Cream put it simply.

"That was a short story." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you'd fall alseep during the long story." She replied.

"Okay, can we stop it with sassing one another?" Jay intervined between them.

"Bat-Cat's right. Right now, we just want to find out why Wave's here. Not that there's a problem." Cosmo turned to her on the last part. Wave shrugged, okay with it.

"Wave's here because we want her to be. If you have a problem, then you have a problem." Jay crossed her arms.

Number one rule about her: If she crosses her arms after saying something, you should _know _she means it.

"Fine." Rouge rolled her eyes as the three sat down together at the table.

"So, what're you doing for the concert?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm entering in with Amy and Rouge." Blaze answered.

"Me, Cream, and Wave were entering." Jay followed.

"Aw...I'm stuck with no one..." Cosmo frowned.

"You want to join us?" Cream asked.

"Sure. What song are you doing?" She asked.

"We're meeting at my house to decide." Jay replied. Blaze was actually glad Wave was part of their group. Though, Rouge and Amy didn't like that she had become friends with Cream, Cosmo, Blaze, and Jay.

Right now, this group was having a friendship war.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when the bell for dismissal rung, Wave, Cosmo, and Cream sat at the steps, waiting for Jay to come out. They were having a numbers competition, and so far, Cosmo was winning.<p>

"Hello, Wave." They looked up at Jet, not breaking their streak as they did.

"Hi, Jet. Odd seeing you here. I thought you went straight home after school." Wave didn't even look back as she and Cream continued.

"Yeah, I did, until I saw you with Cream and Cosmo here." He pointed to the other girls beside her.

"So? I happen to be here with her, playing numbers." She replied.

"Well, someone told me you're part of Jay's group, now." Well, that made both of them stop at thirty.

"One, we were on a roll, so thanks for messing us up! And two, who told you that?" Cream turned to him.

"I heard it from Storm, who picked it up from Rouge as she and Amy were walking the hall." He explained.

"Well, then yes, I am part of her group, now." Wave restarted their game. He huffed and turned away from her. Just then, Jay ran past him, and up to the three waiting at the steps.

"Hey!" She waved. They grabbed their books, and walked down to Jay's house.

* * *

><p>They sat down on her couch as she took out her radio, and her CD collection. The CDs, luckily for them, were in order by singer and alphabetical, so it was easier to take one CD out.<p>

"So, what type of song should we do?" Cosmo asked. Jay took out a list of the songs she was thinking about during the day.

"That's a lot of songs." Wave smiled.

"I know." She replied, laughing. She had at least twenty songs.

"What's this one?" Cream pointed to the second song.

"Oh, that's my favorite, 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'." She explained.

"The next one?" She pointed at the next.

"That's 'Your Love is my Drug'."

"I like number twenty." Cosmo pointed to the last one.

"Oh, 'Circus'? I like that one, also. You want to do it?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Wave nodded.

"I do, too. I wonder what Blaze, Rouge, and Amy have planned out." Cream wondered aloud. Jay shrugged, not caring.

"Well, whatever they have planned out, probably won't be as great as ours. So, we should probably form costumes. What would you wear in a circus like setting?" She continued on.

"We should have ring leader hats." Cosmo suggested.

"And we should wear black skirts." Wave added.

"We need...oh! I got it! black boots and red shirts!" Cream jumped up.

"Yeah!" Wave set out a sketch of all the things they suggested.

"Wait here." Jay ran upstairs. She came back five minutes later with a box.

"What's a costume without adding some extras?" They opened it up. In it were mismatched arm and leg warmers, insane looking rings, and other odd bits.

"Hey, I have a box like this at home!" Cosmo pointed.

"It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Jay waved as they left the house.

* * *

><p>Indeed they did see each other the next day. The auditorium was free for them to practice their dance for the concert at free period. Though, they found Blaze, Rouge, and Amy just finishing up their practice. Amy was the first to notice the three standing there.<p>

"Well, look who's here." She said.

"Yeah. We kind of came here to practice." Jay crossed her arms. Rouge rolled her eyes, and they walked out. Blaze was the only one who didn't glare at them, but didn't look at them either.

"Okay, so I was thinking that two of us were the ones who entertain, and the other two, who 'observe'." Wave quoted observe.

"And then it's 'well baby I'm a put on a show kind of girl. Don't like the back seat, gotta be first'." Cream turned to the side, dropped down, spun around and pointed to herself. Jay turned the radio with the song on, and they practiced their steps.

Three other girls came in after they finished up the last beat.

"Hey, you guys done yet?" The squirrel asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Jay smiled and picked up her bag. They left as the other three girls started their practice.

* * *

><p>Tails was talking to Blaze, Rouge, and Amy in the hall on the way to vocal class. They were ranting on about how upset they were with Jay, Cosmo, and Cream baout being friends with Wave.<p>

"Guys, listen. I think you should talk to them. They didn't do anything wrong. Have you even seen Wave's other side?" He asked.

"She has no other side!" Amy threw her arms up in the air.

"Yes she does! She has a friendly side. Jet only made her act that way. She's friends with us, now." He defended for her. The four girls were walking down to them, looking down at the songs they had to perform for vocal in the class assignment.

"Hi, guys!" Tails smiled. They smiled back.

"Hi, Tails. How're you doing?" Cream asked.

"I good. What're you doing?" He asked.

"We're looking at the lyrics we have for class today." Wave replied.

"I never knew you actually could sing." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Amy!" Cosmo snapped.

"No!" She replied.

"Okay, that's it! After-school, 3:30, my house!" Jay finally had it with this whole thing over them being friends with Wave. They walked into the classroom and sat down as the teacher began calling students up.

"Jay!" She finally came to her. The whole class watched as she smiled shyly and stood up. They knew when she was called, she usually didn't answer. They only knew she got up when her song started.

"I'll be singing 'Superstar'." She gave him the lyric sheet. He turned the song on for her as she sat down. After singing the last note, the whole class clapped for her.

* * *

><p>After school, Jay sat down at her house steps as the others came over and sat with her. She put her books away and looked back up.<p>

"What is it this time?" Amy asked.

"We need to talk. Rouge, I have no clue as to why you're mad at us, but you need to clam down. We didn't do anything." She started.

"Yes you did!" Rouge was getting agitated already.

"What did we do? Because I'm not seeing it." She perched her head on her hand.

"You became friends with Wave, and you know we hate her!" She explained as if it was obvious.

"That's not a reason to get mad at us, though! Wave didn't do anything! She only came to talk to us and become our friend!" Cream jumped in.

"You know she could be lying, though!" Amy countered.

"I wasn't lying!" Wave gasped.

"Yes you were!" Rouge pointed.

"No she wasn't!" Cosmo came to her defense.

"Listen, I'm going with Jay, because Wave didn't do anything." Blaze agreed with the other four.

"We're sorry for what we did to you guys, okay? We're sorry. Wave, we didn't mean to hurt you like that." Amy started to clear up the tension rising between the friends.

"Good, because I want this war to stop. We've known each other for almost 9 years as friends, and rivals. I don't want that to really change." Jay was glad everything was better. they shared a group hug, and walked home for the day.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was a lot longer than the last few. Sorry that last one was rushed. I got busy.<em>

_No, Wave is not a bad person. She's actually a protagonist in the story. _

_I think I forgot to disclaim, so here I go. I own nothing of this. All rights go to Sega, except for Jay, as she belongs to me. _


	5. Something Odd

Jay and the group were walking down the halls of the school the next day. That's when they saw Tails being bullied by Jet and Storm. She clenched a fist, and was about to walk forward and stand up for him when Shadow grabbed her arm.

"Don't." He gave her a worried look.

"I'm not afraid of him at all!" She put her hands on her hips and walked forward anyway.

"Leave him alone!" They looked around at the other kids, who had silenced.

"Who just said that?" Storm asked.

"You heard me! Leave him alone!" They turned to Jay, who was standing in front of Tails defensively.

"Well, if it isn't Bat-Cat again. Last time I heard, you took Wave away from me." Jet looked down at her.

"Yeah, because I wanted to leave!" Wave stepped up herself.

"Why? I thought we were together?" He asked.

"Yeah, when you were nicer! I always hated you picking on Tails. I'm tired of being someone I'm not, and I'm sick you being unfaithful to me! Well, you can get someone else, because I am done and over with you!" The whole crowd in the hallway gasped and clapped for her, including their friends. She crossed her arms and shrugged. The two walked off.

"You go, Wave!" Amy gave her a high-five.

"And that is how you deal with your unfaithful boyfriend." Rouge acted like a news reporter. They laughed. Jay shook her head sighing.

"This is one of the moments where I wish I had a video phone!"

* * *

><p>Cosmo, Cream, Wave, and Jay were practicing their routine for the concert, which was tomorrow. They were doing the final practice before tomorrow.<p>

"Don't stand there watching me, following, she me what you can do!" Wave sang.

"Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor, just like a circus!" Jay dropped down slightly. Tails was watching them as they performed. To him, she didn't need to ask for attention. She had one person who'd give her all the attention she needed. As the song ended, they were in a split. He sort of clapped for them as they turned around.

"Hi, Tails. Are you alright from earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." He nodded.

"No problem. Come on, we have to get back to homeroom." Cream pointed to the clock. They walked to their homeroom classes together. Sitting down, they waited to be dismissed.

"Don't forget about the concert tomorrow." The teacher reminded, and she let them leave the room.

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah!" Cream pumped a fist.

"You bet we are!" Jay nodded. They were heading to Cream's house to hang out. They passed by Jet's gang, who was glaring at them. Jay glared right back at him. She wasn't scared of him, and nor were the other three next to her.

"You deserve better than him." Cosmo reassured Wave.

"Yeah. You're way better than him." Cream nodded. She smiled, knowing she had better to hang out with now.

* * *

><p>Tails was at his house, twirling his pencil after finishing his homework. He was bored, and Jay wasn't home, so he had no one to talk to. There was always his dark side, though. He took out his knife, and sliced at his arms. Cut after cut, he felt nothing but the satisfaction of doing it. After seeing that all the scars scabbed over properly, he cleaned up his arms, washing them and pulling down his sleeves.<p>

Though he knew that someone would find out sooner or later, he couldn't help but do it anyway. He was willing to bet Jay would be the first to notice, and point it out. She was just that observant. He looked out the window. Wave, Jay, Cream, and Cosmo were laughing as they walked down the block. He was amazed at the close friendship they were able to have, and the rivalry they shared.

He took out a book he kept, and began to write down the days observations.

_Jay's been pretty sweet to me lately after I read her book. Maybe she wants me to know that she stills care, even if I made her angry. Well, I accept her apology. It was personal, and she had a right to be upset. I kind of feel bad for her, though. Losing her father at such a young age, I could only imagine how many tears were shed. Well, I should do something for her. _

_Tails_

He closed the book up, and put it away.

"Until tomorrow...I hope they win."

* * *

><p>The school gathered up in the auditorium the next night, waiting for the show to start. There were four groups performing. First, it was Sally, Mina, and Marine. After, it was Shade and Sonia. Next, it was Blaze, Rouge, and Amy. Finally, it was Wave, Jay, Cosmo, and Cream.<p>

As the last four mentioned, walked up onto stage, the song began as they started.

Wave:

_There's only two types of people in the world_  
><em>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<em>

Jay:

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_  
><em>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<em>

Cream:

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
><em>(Call the shots)<em>

Cosmo:

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_  
><em>When I put on a <em>_show_

Jay and Wave:

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
><em>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<em>

Cream and Cosmo:

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_  
><em>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

All:

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

Wave:

_There's only two types of guys out there_  
><em>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<em>

Jay:

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_  
><em>I run a tight ship so beware<em>

Cream:

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
><em>(Call the shots)<em>

Cosmo:

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_  
><em>When I put on a show<em>

Jay and Wave:

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
><em>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<em>

Cream and Cosmo:

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_  
><em>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

All:

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

_Jay:_

_Let's go_

(They began to perform their talents. Jay did cartwheels, Cream did a flip, Wave spun around and ended in a pose, and Cosmo jumped up, and cartwheeled in the air.)

Wave:

_Let me see what you can do_

Cosmo:

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

Cream:

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

All:

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

They tipped down their ringleader hats as they sat on the edge of the stage, legs crossed. The crowd went wild for them. They got up, and took a bow, waving at their friends and teachers.

* * *

><p>All of the groups lined up for the judging. The same teacher from before took out a medal from a box.<p>

"In fourth place, is Mina, Maria, and Sally, who performed to 'Umbrella'!" They took the medal from her and held it up.

"In third place, it's Shade and Sonia, who performed to 'Cannibal'!" The two hugged as they held it up.

"Now, the winner of the dance competition is...Wave, Jay, Cream, and Cosmo, who performed to 'Circus'!" The whole crowd screamed as they squealed, cheering in sucess of winning.

"We give second place to Amy, Blaze, and Rouge, who performed to 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'!" They cheered again as the last medal was given up. One last round of applause was given to them as they took a bow together.

Tonight was certainly their night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Saturday, Jay woke up to another cloudy morning. She threw her blue shirt and black pants on, and walked out the door. She enjoyed the cool breeze hitting her face as she took a slow walk down to Cream's house, where the others were waiting.<p>

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for you." Blaze shrugged.

"Well, here I am." She sat down on the floor.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Cosmo asked.

"No, what about you?" She shook her head.

"Well, I saw Storm and Jet last night, in an argument. Not the one from Thursday, but one among the group. Jay's name was brought up a few times, though it wasn't about her." Wave mentioned.

"What was it about?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to find out, though." She shook her head, laughing.

"Hey, I heard Sonic and the others were riding their boards outside in the park today. Let's go see what their up too." Cream got up. They agreed, and headed down to the park.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the extreme gear courses, they saw the boys practicing. Jay waved at them as they stopped.<p>

"Hey you guys! What's up?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing much. We were bored, and came down here." Amy replied.

"Well, we were just practicing on our board. Nice performance from yesterday night." Knuckles said.

"Thanks. So, any sign of Jet or Storm?" Rouge asked.

"Nah, they haven't come by for a while. I find it odd, actually. Usually they're out here." Sonic looked around.

"Huh. Well, maybe they just didn't want to come out today..." Wave shrugged.

"Hey, where's Tails?" Jay asked. They all looked around them, not seeing the twin-tailed fox.

"Maybe he didn't come out, either." Silver sighed.

"Oh well. We should probably get going. We'll see you later." Cosmo waved at them as they left. Jay, though, couldn't get Tails out of her mind. What if he was in danger? What if Jet was bothering her, and she wasn't there for him?

She just kept hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah, Jet got REJECTED at the beginning by Wave! <em>

_Anyway, Jay is the main protagonist in this story. Wave is a supporting character, along with Amy, Blaze, Cosmo, Cream, and Tails is the one who the protagonist has to help. So, you can see what's going on here._

_Next chapter, something really bad ends up happening. See you later!_


	6. Why

Friday. Why'd it have to happen today? It all started with a note that contained a harsh insult.

And then, it happened.

* * *

><p>Tails was walking up to school, hoping to see Jay. He had a surprise for her. She was walking a few paces in front of him as she exited her house. He ran up to her, holding the box he had her gift in.<p>

"Jay!" She turned to him, and smiled.

"Hi! What's up?" She asked.

"I got this for you." He gave her the box. She opened it, and found a blue scarf, with a red 'J' at the end of it.

"Oh Tails! It's lovely!" She gasped.

"I found it in one of my boxes in the basement when I was getting ready to pull out my fall things for the chilly weather. I saw this, and thought of you. So, I found some red cloth, and put a 'J' on it." She hugged him like a little girl on her birthday. He returned it, hesistant.

"Thank you so much! If I could say it a million times, I would!" She squealed. They reached the school as she put the scarf away. That's when they saw Jet and Storm, chasing Wave, Amy, and Rouge. They were giggled, as if they did something to them. Whatever they did, the two birds were not very happy about their joke. Jay laughed, and took out her camera.

"I found it yesterday." She said to Tails as she video taped the whole thing.

"Help." Wave giggled as she ran past them. Amy and Rouge hid behind them. Jay just went up and shoved Jet down. Storm didn't even have to read the glare in her eyes to stop chasing them.

"What?" Jet asked, getting up.

"Quit chasing them." She hissed. He backed up from her. Storm follwed as they ran from them. She smiled in a proud way.

"So, what did you three do anyway?" Tails asked the three girls who were running.

"Well, we kind of took their books, and put fake spiders in them. It was all Amy's idea. I had no part in planning this." Rouge explained.

"Hey, Wave helped, so don't blame me for the whole incident!" Amy glared at her.

"Yes, and I enjoyed getting back at him for all those things he did to me." Wave crossed her arms.

"Oh, you three…" Jay shook her head.

"Come on, let's get to homeroom." Tails pulled them along.

As he went to his locker, he found a note with his name on it. It didn't look like Jay's so he figured it was from one of the others, asking to meet him. When he read it, though, it was enough to kill him.

_Why are you with Bat-Cat? She can do way better than a loser like you, two-tailed freak!_

* * *

><p>Lunch came around as Jay sat down next to her friends. The table was unnaturally empty. Usually, another group of girls sat on the other side, but they weren't there, so the table was to themselves. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles sat with them.<p>

"Hey, boys." Amy waved at them.

"What's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing much. Except, Wave, Amy, and Rouge got into some trouble woth Jet and Storm." Jay guestered them.

"Hey, it was Wave's idea." Amy pointed to the purple swallow.

"Shut up! I enjoyed it. We put fake spiders in their books after we took them." She giggled again. The whole table cracked up.

"You should have seen Storm's face! Here, we video taped it!" Jay gave it to them. They laughed as they saw the five running around, and heard the two in the background laughing.

"Oh my goodness…" Sonic shook his head.

"That was funny." Amy laughed.

"Oh wow…don't let them see this, or you'll be in trouble." Rouge gave her the camera. She put it back in her bag, turning it off.

"Wow, you guys, just wow." Silver sighed.

"Once again, it was Wave's idea, not ours." Amy pointed to her again.

"Not my fault I had to do something to him. That's how bad he was." She defended.

"What's wrong, Tails? You don't seem as bouncy as you usually are. Did something happen?" Jay tilted her head in worry.

"N-no…nothing's wrong, just lost in thought, you know?" He turned back to her, forcing a smile.

"…Okay. Just to know that you're fine."

* * *

><p>Tails, after vocal, ran to the southern wing of the school, where almost no one went. He went into an empty room, and took out his knife. Raising it, he cut his arms, slicing them all up.<p>

"Ouch!" He cried. He hit a weak spot that had been cut to many times. Blood poured out of it as his vision started to blur. Before he could black out, though, a final memory played in his mind.

"Jay…I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Blaze watched as Tails ran out the room. She wondered where he went as they reached homeroom. Cream and Cosmo were asking all around if they saw Tails anywhere. Everyone either shrugged, or said they saw him, but didn't know where he was going.<p>

"I hope he's okay…" Amy sighed.

"He's probably fine." Rouge smiled.

"Guys, you should know something." One of the girls, a squirrel, came up them.

"What's up, Sally?" Cream asked.

"I saw Tails running towards the southern wing of the school. The abandoned part. Shade came up to me, saying she saw him running as well." She explained.

"We think something happened to him at some point in the day. Was he acting…weird or anything?" Shade asked.

"No…wait. At lunch. He didn't say anything, and when I asked what was wrong, he just told me it was nothing. I saw that smile. It wasn't a true one. It was a fake one, he forced it for me." Jay stood up. The bell rung just as she did.

"Oh no…go get Wave. We need to find him. He could be anywhere by now." Amy turned to Cosmo. She nodded, and ran out.

"Thanks, you two." Cream smiled at Shade and Sally.

"No problem. We'll keep a look out for him." They nodded, and left for the day. As for the rest of them, they headed into the hallway, and waited for the rest of them to come.

"I hope we can find him in time." Cream frowned.

"I'm sure we will. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Okay, are we all here and accounted for?" Jay asked. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver nodded. Knuckles gave her a thumbs up. Cream and Cosmo raised their hands. Blaze twitched an ear. Amy and Wave crossed their arms.<p>

"All here." Rouge replied after doing a head count.

"Alright, people. Tails is missing. We have two other friends who said they saw him running to the southern wing of the school. The abandoned area. He could be anywhere by now." Wave turned to them. Amy gave them whistles.

"Team one. Sonic, Shadow, check outside. He could have left something to give us a clue. Team two. Knuckles, Silver, go to the western side. Team three. Cream, Cosmo, the northern. Team four. Amy, Blaze the eastern. Rouge, Wave, and I will check the southern. Blow the whistle if you find something. Now, split!" To Jay's command, they ran off, and began to search for him.

* * *

><p>Jay, Rouge, and Wave checked each side of the hallway carefully. One wrong move, and they could lose him in the school.<p>

"You find anything?" Wave called.

"Negative." Rouge replied.

"Same here…wait…" Jay stopped. She saw something red. And it wasn't juice, paper, a piece of cloth, or something else.

"Is that…no, he wouldn't…guys! I found something!" She waved them over. They looked at the spot.

"What is that?" Wave asked.

"Blood. And I have a bad feeling it's Tails' blood." She explained. They took pictures of the drop.

"Okay, look for anymore drops like this." Rouge commanded. They ran off to look.

Jay, so far, had seen two more, and they stopped at an empty room.

"Tails?" She called in concern. There was no answer.

"Tails, are you there?" She called again. The only sound she could hear was her heart pounding, like she was in a horror movie, and something was going to jump out and attack her.

She walked in and gasped in shock. On the floor, there was blood, though not very much. There was a knife nearby, which was red with it. But that's not what she was the most shocked at.

In the middle of it all, was Tails.

* * *

><p>Despite her shock and worry, she could manage making herself walk to him. She collapsed as her legs gave in, and crawled the rest of the way to his side.<p>

"Jay…" He called weakly.

"Tails, I'm right here." She caressed his face slightly.

"I don't…deserve…to live…" He struggled to say.

"Don't say that." She shook her head.

"I meant for this...to happen. I did it...because I thought...you wouldn't want...to be my friend..."

"No! It wouldn't be as fun. You're the spark in my life!" She exclaimed, blinking back tears.

"Thank you…Jay…" He took her hand.

"No! Tails!" She yelled. No response came. She feared she'd lost him for good as her tears fell. She took her whistle, and blew into it, calling for the group.

"Wave! Rouge! I found him!" She yelled out, blowing again.

Wave turned around at the calls. She realized they were from Jay.

"Rouge! Jay has him!" She blew her whistle. Rouge heard it, and called the others.

On the eastern side, Blaze was the first to hear their calls.

"Amy! Someone on the southern side found him!" She yelled out. Amy heard her, and called for Cream and Cosmo.

Cream heard it first. She turned to Cosmo, who had run down to her as soon as she heard them.

"Someone has him!" The next people to hear it was Knuckles and Silver, who passed it to Sonic and Shadow.

The whole gang heard them yelling and blowing their whistles. Jay didn't think she could blow one more, but gave it her all, so they knew where she was. The majority of them were shocked at the scene in front of them. Blood, the knife, and Tails.

"What happened?" Wave asked.

"He's dying from blood loss. I was talking to him, and found out he meant for this to happen, then he blacked out on me. That's when I started calling for you." She said, breathing inbetween words. She picked him up, and walked to the nurse's office. Amy followed her, supporting her when she looked like she'd fall from his weight.

Once they made it, the nurse took him, and placed him under special care as they sighed in relife. Jay washed her claws, which got blood on them, and just in case, cleaned her dress off as well. Amy followed. The nurse came back in, and smiled.

"Well, if it hadn't been for you two girls, and any others that helped, Tails wouldn't be alive. He's just barely making it on his own." She said.

"Would it be alright if we stayed with him? Just until the ambulance comes?" Jay asked.

"Of course! Please, stay as long as you like!" The nurse allowed them to sit by his side. She was happy at how devoted they were to him as friends.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jay didn't want to look at the scene before her. What she said to him before was true. He was the spark in her life. When she was sad, Tails was there to lift her spirits. If she was about to give up, he'd know how to make her confident again, and to keep going. If he was gone…<p>

She didn't know what to think.

"I'm scared for him." She said quietly.

"Why? He'll be fine." Amy comforted her.

"I don't know…I just really care, that's all." They heard sirens, and turned to the ambulance.

"Time to go girls. Have a nice break!" They waved at her as they left.

* * *

><p>She walked home as the sky began to darken. Nothing could really compare to how much pain her heart was in. Losing her father was enough pain. Now, to lose Tails was like losing Jason all over again. She looked at the scarf she received from him. It meant a lot to her before, but now, it was her only memory of Tails. Her phone rang.<p>

"Hey." She sighed.

"What's up?" The other asked. It was Rouge.

"You know, getting by, having time to myself…"

"Oh."

"You want to sleep over? Get the others, too."

"Okay. See you in five." The call ended. She prepared her house for their sleepover. She put out the movies, and she got into her pajamas. Basically, it was a blue shirt with a heart on it, and white pants. When they came over, the normal excitement between them was gone. Now, it was just a dull hello and smile from them. They sat down, as a few moments of silence passed over them.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, breaking it.

"I don't know…" Cosmo shrugged.

"Here, let's watch a movie." Rouge picked one up. It was 'Tangled'. Even though the movie was funny, no one could bring themselves to laugh. Sure, they'd crack a smile or two, but nothing more than that.

"Well, that was enjoyable." Cream sighed.

"I have an idea. Listen, the boys are going to be out today. Let's ambush them with water balloons." Wave suggested. They nodded, and picked up some balloons left in a box. Filling them up, they made a bucket, and walked outside, ready to carry out the plan.

* * *

><p>"Good thing we bought our rain coats." Sonic was hiding on the other side of the block, along with Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow. After hearing what happened, they decided to surprise them with water balloons.<p>

"Yeah. They'll love this." Shadow agreed. They looked down the block, to see Jay, Rouge, and Amy down the block, with the same plan.

"Darn! They beat us too it!" Silver huffed.

"What're you doing?" They turned to see a large grey albatross.

"We're going to ambush the girls with water balloons. I never thought I'd ask this, but you want to help us?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure. I'll sneak around the other way." He moved back. They nodded, and looked down the block again.

* * *

><p>"Man, they had the same plan!" Wave sighed. They as well, had rain coats on, ready to be soaked.<p>

"Storm's even joined them." Jay looked over, and saw him. He ran back, as she smiled.

"I have a plan. Follow me, and be quiet." They walked in a single file to the end of the block, where they were still watching for them, but on the wrong side.

"And...now!" Cream whispered. They threw seven balloons, one from each girl, at the five boys.

"Run for it!" Cosmo yelled, as balloons were pelted at them. The boys laughed as they ran away, home for the night. Rouge clenched a fist, though she was playing.

"We'll get our revenge. One day, we'll get our revenge."

* * *

><p>As 11:00 rolled in, they started to roll out their sleeping bags, and curl up for the night. That was, after they took off their rain coats and dried off from the water fight earlier. Cream yawned and looked up at the sky.<p>

"Do you think...that Tails will be okay?" She asked suddenly.

"...We don't know..." Amy shrugged.

"Try not to think about it. Maybe...if we think of the good things, he'll hear us, and know we're all waiting for him." Rouge said.

"Let's say a prayer." Cosmo joined hands with the rest as they closed their eyes.

_Heavenly father, we ask that you protect our friend  
><em>_He needs your protection, and your love  
><em>_We send him our prayers and hope for his life_

_Dear god, give him the power to be stronger  
>Tell him that he has friends, ready to help<em>

_Amen _

"Until tomorrow...night, guys." Wave turned out the light as they fell asleep. Though, no one could sleep. As the night went on, some of them were crying, others were just blinking back tears.

Why did it have to happen?

* * *

><p><em>OMG! Tails tried to commit suicide! <em>

_Anyway, this is one of the more moving chapters of the story. The next one, the seventh, will have a bit more angst, and we get more of a look on Jay's past. As in, who she really was. We all know she's a sassy, sweet, but shy little kitty-bat, but who was she when they were younger? That will all be revealed. _

_Anyway, later tatters!_


	7. Remember

_Three people were playing in the park. One was a cat, with white fur. He had blue sneakers on. Following him was a bat, one with blue fur and black wings. She had a black dress and white boots on. They were swinging what looked like their daughter on a swing_

_She looked a lot like both of them at the same time. She had black wings like her mother, but blue eyes like her father. She wore a blue dress, a belt with a heart, and blue boots. Her figure was like a cat, though her wings were of a bat._

"_Higher, higher!" She squealed._

"_Okay, sweetheart. Up we go!" Her father pushed her high up. She looked at the sun, like she wanted to touch the sky. _

"_One day, I'm gonna fly really, really high, like mama!" She pointed. Both her parents laughed._

_The scene changed to the same little girl, but she was older, by about six years. Her mother was crying._

"_Mom, what's wrong? Where's dad?" She asked._

"_He's…he's gone!" She cried, hugging her daughter._

"_Who's gone? Dad's still here, right?" She asked again. Her mother shook her head._

"_No…they did everything they could, but…"_

"_What do you mean?" Tears started welling up in her eyes._

"_His time has come." Her mom finally answered. Not being able to hold it in, the little girl burst into tears, crying her eyes out._

"_No! It's not fair! Why, why did he have to take him from me?" She sobbed, her voice broken. Her mom picked her up, craddling her as she cried._

* * *

><p>Jay woke up suddenly, almost waking Cream in the process, who she was sleeping near. Though, it seemed like she wouldn't have to worry about that, since she wasn't even asleep herself. Cream was sitting by the window, looking up at the sky.<p>

"Cream? What's wrong?" She sat down next to her.

"I'm worried about Tails." She replied, sighing.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"But, what if he's really sick? What if they can't help him, and he dies?"

"Hey, don't think like that. We just have to stay positive about this. It's like my dad always said. If you didn't think positive, nothing positive would happen."

"He really used to say that?"

"Yeah. He always knew how to lift my spirits. Even in the darkest of times, there he was, helping everyone rise when they fell."

"Wow…I wish he were still here. Maybe he'd know what to do." Cream yawned, and began to fall asleep again.

"Night, Cream." Jay put her back in her sleeping bag, and went back to her own. As she drifted off into a slumber, her last thoughts were of the girl in her dream…

"_Daddy! Catch me!"_

* * *

><p>Morning was foretold by the light creeping up on the horizon. Cosmo was the first of the girls to wake up. She shook Jay and Cream awake, who proceeded to wake the other four. Amy was the only one who refused to get up.<p>

"Don't make me get the cold water…" Cosmo sighed.

"Alright…" She sighed, and got up from her sleeping bag. They sat down in the living room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Wave asked.

"I don't really want to do anything…" Cream said quietly.

"Niether do I." Amy agreed.

"Well, we have to do something." Cosmo looked over to her side.

"Yeah, but what?" Rouge asked.

"We can just chat for a little." Jay shrugged. Deciding they had nothing better to do at the time being, they did just that. The conversation drifted to Tails after about five minutes.

"I wonder if he knows we're praying for him…" Jay looked up in thought.

"He probably does." Amy nodded.

"Wow, it's twelve already?" Blaze looked at the clock. After she said that, it was almost like it was the secret words to a silence spell.

"…You know what? Let's go out and have some fun. There's no use in sitting here, being bored out of our minds." Rouge finally broke it.

"That's true. We might as well do something…how about we go and see what the boys are up too. I bet they have something to do." Jay got up. They walked outside, and headed to the park.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles were arguing with Jet and his gang over Storm, who actually just wanted to go home and be himself. He didn't see why this had to happen. Why couldn't they be just rivals like before, and not enemies? Did he and Jay seem like the only ones who even remembered?<p>

Did Jay even care?

"Hey!" They turned to see the seven girls walking up to them.

"Look who it is. Jay and her gang of tag-alongs." Jet sneered at them.

"Yeah, and it's Jet with his gang of followers." She crossed her arms.

"Well, what're you guys doing?" Blaze asked.

"Help." Storm squeaked.

"Are you bothering Storm?" Cream asked, shocked.

"We're arguing over him because he happened to be in a little activity you were included in." One of the boys came up.

"Back off, Thunder!" Cosmo snapped.

"Listen, if Storm wants to be our friend, then he'll be our friend. And you can do nothing about it." Wave walked over to him.

"Well, Storm. What do you want to do?" Thunder asked him.

"I…I want to join their side. They…they let you be yourself, and don't judge others." He turned to them as they cheered.

"Hey, where's that twin tailed kid?" Jet looked around them. All the girls went silent as they glared at him.

"He's gone, thanks to you." Amy turned away.

"What do you mean, gone?" Thunder's brother, Lightning asked.

"Because of you, he tried to commit suicide. He's in the hospital, suffering from serious conditions, like blood loss." Blaze hissed.

"We never did that!" Thunder spat back.

"Then how do you explain this?" Rouge shoved the note Tails received the day before. None of them said anything.

"Yeah, what we thought." Wave rolled her eyes.

"We were only trying to tell him what was wrong with him." Thunder brushed them off

"Nothing was wrong with him!" Jay yelled.

"Besides the fact he had two tails?" Lightning countered.

"I find him pretty darn cute, so you better shut up now before I claw your face out!" Suddenly, she gasped and covered her mouth. What did she just say?

"Uh…" Storm trailed off.

"Did you just say what we think you said?" Thunder asked.

"Which part? The one where I claw his face out, or the one where I said Tails was cute?" She asked.

"The one where yu said he was cute." Cream replied.

"Oh, then yeah, I said that. And I'm not afraid to admit that I like him." She stood taller, and crossed her arms.

"Likewise. Expect the weird ones to fall in love." Jet rolled his eyes.

"Oh, let me at him…" She hissed.

"Be our guest." Sonic let her go. She attacked him, getting into a fight. The rest of Jet's gang wrestled with the other girls. Sonic, Storm, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles watched them fight.

"I'll rip your feathers off one by one, hows that?" Jay yelled as she clawed at him again.

"You wouldn't dare!" He batted her away.

"Want to bet?" She continued to fight with him.

Wave and Thunder were hissing and tussling like the world would end. And she seemed to be winning. By that time, most of the boys had run from the fight. Only Rouge, Jay, and Wave were still fighting Jet, Lightning, and Thunder.

"Take this!" Wave kicked him in the side. He yowled in pain, and made a run for it. Rouge had punched Lightning's stomach, making him go off as well. Jay left enough claws on Jet's arm to have him remember you didn't mess with them.

"That's right! Run and don't bother us again!" Cosmo yelled.

"We'll be back!" Thunder screamed back.

"Try us!" Blaze replied. They laughed as the boys were out of sight.

"We showed them." Jay narrowed her eyes mischievously.

"Jay…did you really mean what you said about Tails?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it's true. I like him. And if you ask why, it's just…he reminds me of my father in a way. I mean, he just seems to hopeful, and he's the spark in my life. The one I lost for five years." She looked up at the sky, love in her eyes.

"That's so sweet." Amy cooed.

"I just can't help but think…that our meeting was destiny, and we were meant to fall in love. But, this probably wasn't supposed to happen…" She sighed.

"Don't worry, things will get better in the end. Love lives are just confusing triangles." Cream hugged her in comfort.

"I guess you're right." She nodded. Cream was right. It was a confusing love triangle.

* * *

><p>Back at Jay's house, something about the afternoon had changed them all. Jay was looking at a letter she received earlier in the week. It was from Tails, and everytime she read it, her heart would flutter, and she'd remember the moments they had together.<p>

"I wonder how he's doing?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, I think he'll be okay. It's only been two days since the thing happened." Rouge crossed her arms.

"Yeah, only two days. Stuff could happen in the two days easily." Blaze turned to her.

"True. So, what're we doing tomorrow?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know...wait, that's right..." Jay remembered something.

"What's up, Jay?" Amy asked.

"I...I have something to do tomorrow." She said.

"Oh. Well, we'll leave you to that." Cream nodded.

"In the meantime, we could make something for Tails tomorrow." Wave suggested.

"Good idea. I'll bring some art supplies over." Rouge liked the idea.

"We'll see you later, Jay. Night." Blaze waved. They said their goodbyes, and for the night, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Aw...Jay needs a hug...*Gives hug*<em>

_Ha! The boys got their tails OWNED! Jet got owned twice by the girls. It's sad that he always losses, don't you think? The original plan was it wasn't taking place in the park: it was on the street, instead. But, the park seemed like a better place for them to settle it._

_For the next chapter, I plan to make a scene for her and Storm, where he confesses his crush on her. Should she accept, or reject? Tune it to find out! __Though, you can review on what you think she'll say. I willing to bet 90% of you will say yes, but you can make the choice. See ya later!_


	8. Choice

Storm was walking outside. It was their first day of their two-week break, and he needed something to do. The fight from Saturday replayed in his mind. Jet provoking Jay, her tackling him, Wave and Rouge fighting Thunder and Lightning, everything about the day.

He then saw someone flying through the sky. He figured Rouge, Cream, or Jay were out for the day, taking a glide around. It was nice out, but still cool.

He thought back to the first day of school. He witnessed Wave and Jet go up to Jay and her friends. Then, they asked her who she was. Did they not remember who she was from when they were little? Then again, it had been four years since they last saw each other, so he thought they'd forget her simple three-lettered name, Jay.

He always liked her, but never told her how he felt. Storm was afraid she'd reject him like she did with another boy when they were five. So, he was surprised when Jay said Tails was cute, and that she felt that their love was destiny. Was it because she was similar to him?

No, he couldn't give up. Maybe there was still time for him to tell her.

* * *

><p>Jay slid on her over-size blue sweater, and threw the scarf Tails gave her around her neck. Taking a bouque of roses with her, she walked out of her house, and flew into the air. Closing her eyes, she remembered how long it had been since she last flew in the air. The ground wasn't for her. The sky was where she belonged.<p>

"Just like mom always said…I would love the sky." She said aloud, more to herself.

A cemetary was in sight, as she landed in the middle of it. Walking in the 'J' section of the headstones, she found the one she was looking for, and sat down next to it. Placing a hand on the stone, she ran her finger across it.

_Here lies Jason C. God rest his soul._

_1978-2006_

"Hi, dad. I bought you these flowers." She smiled, and lay them on the grave.

"I still think of you, like I promised. My life doesn't seem to be working, right now. But things will get better." She continued, and launched into the story of what was going on.

"…I hope to see you again, dad. Goodbye." She got up, feeling content now that she spoke to him. She planted a small kiss on the stone. Waving a final goodbye, she flew off, heading home.

* * *

><p>Storm watched as the clouds passed by. His eyes never left the sky as one shaped like a heart passed him. It reminded him of Jay, and her sweet-hearted personality. She was honey and sugar put together to him.<p>

"Hey, Storm!" A bright and cheerful voice distracted him. He was about to scowl at them, but then saw it was Jay.

"Oh, hi." He got up from his back.

"Did you want go for a walk? My friends are busy, and I need something to do." She offered him, also giving that 'one-time-only' voice.

"Sure." He nodded. They took a slow walk around the park together, talking about the four years they hadn't seen each other, what went on, and just about life in general.

"So…do you hate me for being with Jet all along?" He suddenly asked.

"Nah, I guess you just had to make the choice on your own. He IS your best friend." She replied. He knew that now was the time to tell her how he felt.

"Jay…I don't know how to put it…but I've always liked you. Ever since we fought over that swing when we were three and you shoved me off of it, I've liked you." He confessed. Her heart skipped a beat. Did he just say what she thinks he said?

"Storm…I…I…" She stuttered.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"I…need some time to think about it." She got up and ran off. He tried to chase her, but she was too fast for him. Maybe that was just a shock for her to know, and only ran to be alone.

* * *

><p>Jay ran all the way to the other side of the park, making sure Storm wasn't following her. She slowed down to a walk to calm herself. After she was calm, she replayed the scene that happened in her head. Storm said that he liked her, as in she was his crush. But, how could he like her, the girl who shoved him off the swing just to get it back from him?<p>

Then, she thought back to the first day she met Tails' eyes. The minute she saw them, she just knew that they were made for each other, and so did he. It was almost like they were destined to be. Storm, while he may like her, she doesn't return the feeling. With Tails, she felt the static.

Suddenly, she felt something under her foot. Looking down, there was a squirrel. She accidently stepped on its tail while walking. Her heart stopped. It wasn't moving. Had she killed it? Its tail twitched, and it got back up. Looking up at her one last time, it ran back up a tree. She sat down on a nearby bench, tears coming to her eyes. A hedgehog who was jogging by her asked if she was okay. She said she was fine. Now, she knew who was her true love.

If she was with Storm, she didn't feel like her heart would leap out of her. There was no electricity going up her spine, or any signs of blushing. She just didn't feel something special for him. It was just a friendly feeling.

Everytime she was near Tails, though, her heart raced like it was ready to break free, she felt warm, and…she felt like the spark she had lost when her father died was back. He was just a shy fox back when she met him, and she was just a quiet cat-bat.

She knew it was time for her to choose.

* * *

><p>Storm watched the skies for any sign of the bat-cat coming back. He then saw two ebony black wings emerge from the clouds, and there she was, landing beside him. Her eyes displayed an unknown emotion to him.<p>

"You're back." He said.

"Yeah, and I think I know what I want, now. Storm, you're awesome and all, but I'm not the right girl for you. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and I'm just one of them. I hope you find that girl, soon." She smiled.

"But, who are you taken by?" He asked.

"Simple. The shy, sweet, and cute fox. Tails."

Well, that was it. He lost her for Tails. She was right, though. She was only one girl. There were others out there. And, Storm agreed with her now. She and Tails were practically meant to be lovers.

He watched her leave. She was the most helpful friend, and rival, he could've asked for. And no matter what, he supported their love.

* * *

><p>Jay felt good as she walked back home. She didn't feel like flying anymore, just taking a slow walk through the neighborhood. Every now and then, she saw one of her friends from school pass by. Everything was just becoming so clear to her, now. It was like she was taught. The pain would go away.<p>

As she walked, she imagined every step was taking her down a path. She didn't know where she was going, where she should go, or even what to do when she got there. She just knew she was walking down the long path, letting her legs carry her to wherever.

The path led her to the plaza. It was her favorite place to be so far. All of the street musicians, the street vendors selling fruit, flowers, and other goods, and the large fountain, in the middle of it all, where events would take place in the town. She reminded herself to bring Tails out when he was better for a night under the stars.

She walked out to the fountain, and sat down on the edge of it, looking down at her reflection. The plaza made her feel good to be in. People in their daily lives, they just went through with things. The street performers who were there started to play another song. She couldn't fight off the urge to get up and start to dance around the fountain.

"She's bright today."

"How can she do that?"

"Wow, look at her dance!"

People all around watched her dance. A leap here, a twirl there, and every now and then, she would kick her legs up in a ballet like way. Her heart felt like it could dance the pain away, and never come back. She wished the day could on forever, so she could dance her life's dance.

As the song ended, she felt a bit upset that all of it had to come to an end. Though, it felt good to dance again. The path she followed was still long, but right now, as she walked back home, another stop on her long journey, the light could be seen. And maybe, just maybe, that's where Tails was.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Today was kind of…odd for me. First, I had to choose whether I liked Storm or Tails. I knew Storm longer, but I just didn't feel anything between us. But I didn't want to lie to him either. So, I told him the truth about it. I'm only one girl. There are almost 'who knows how many' more out there. I'm positive he'll find the right one someday._

_I remember…when I stepped on a squirrel's tail, and it just got up like nothing happened, I realized…that's what life was mainly about. No matter how much pain there was, it would heal over, and everything would be better soon enough. You just had to walk down that dark path, and see the light. _

_Well, the first part of that long path took me to the Plaza. Everything was so calm. (Remind me to take Tails out there once he gets better.) Then, one of the street performers started playing my favorite song, and I just couldn't resist getting up to dance. I wish it would go on and on, so I could keep dancing my life dance._

_But, as you know, nothing can last forever. At some point, your dance had to come to an end, and that's what happened as the song ended. But I was fine with it. Because one day, the song will come on once again, and my dance with restart. And maybe, Tails will be at my side, dancing with me._

_Scratch you later,_

_Jay_

Closing her book and putting it back where it belonged, she looked out her window. Jay remembered how when she was three, she dreamed of finding her prince charming. And now, here she was, almost ten years later, learning that your prince didn't have to be daring and brave. All he had to be was kind, and be there for you when you needed it. Picking up her poetry book, she began to write a poem, which she related to her life.

_Through the Mirror_

_As night falls in the sky  
>the stars fill up my heart<br>moon shines down on me  
>I have no more worries<em>

_Little twinkles in the sky  
>and two moon beams<br>they were so shy  
>but I don't get why<em>

_I wished every night that  
>my prince would come along<br>he'd sweep me off my feet  
>'Let me take you with me'<em>

_But for now I say_

_Mirror, mirror that's on the wall  
>who's the one that stand so tall<br>Who's my special prince  
>I have to know<em>

_Mirror, mirror on my wall  
>who's the kindest of them all<br>give me all my answers soon_

_I'm drifting through my Wonderland…_

_I'm drifting through my Wonderland…_

* * *

><p><em>I'm back, peoples! Nothing much to say, except you won't expect more than ten chapters out of this story.<em>


	9. Leave Out All the Rest

School again. Oh joy. Cosmo turned her alarm clock off, and slipped her natural dress on. Grabbing her book-bag, she just hoped things were going to be okay. The image of Tails and everyone else was not something any of them wanted to experience ever again.

"Cosmo!" Down the block, Jay was running up to her, waving. Wave and Cream were following her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Cosmo asked.

"Did you hear? Silver asked Blaze out! She called me last night, saying they were going out this Friday!" Cream was bursting with excitement.

"Where is she?" Cosmo looked around.

"I don't know! Come on, we have to find her!" Jay pulled her friends along, just as excited. They followed her down the block to the school.

"Slow down, Jay!" Wave yelled after her. You couldn't deny it, Jay was full of energy, even in the darkest of times.

* * *

><p>Blaze was sitting with Rouge and Amy, talking about her and Silver finally getting together after three years of crushing on each other. Rouge was squealing with delight, and Amy was going on about how they could go to Prom together.<p>

"Blaze! Get over here, fire-kit!" Cosmo ran up and hugged her best friend.

"Where are you going for your date?" Cream asked.

"We're going to the Star Dance in the Plaza. You know, the one they hold every September?" Blaze replied.

"I was at the Plaza last week." Jay sighed, thinking about that day she and Storm had been chatting.

"Jay! Jay, where are you?" Mina and Sally ran around, bouncing around in joy. They had something to tell her.

"You guys! Over here!" Jay waved at them. They came over, giggling like anime girls.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Someone special is here." Sally sang.

"And I think you'll want to see them." Mina followed. Jay shrugged, and picked up her book-bag to follow them. A bunch of kids were surrounding them. But she could just make out a white tail tip.

"It can't be…" She breathed. A few kids turned to her, Mina, and Sally. They stepped to the side so Jay could walk through to see what all the commotion was about. Among the crowd, she saw Storm, who gave her a friendly smile. She smiled back to him. Just because she didn't like him, didn't mean their friendship had to be ruined.

"Jay?" Through the silence, one voice reached her ears. And there he was. Healed, smiling, and looking straight at her. She just dropped her bag, ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Tails, you're alive…" Her soft whisper tickled his ears as he hugged her back.

"I'd live for you. Because, you're my spark, just as I'm yours."

* * *

><p>Tails couldn't help but laugh as he heard about the groups adventures since he was gone. The water-balloon fight. The battle at the park between Jet's gang and theirs. Storm and Jay over the weekend. Everything they did was normal for the insane group of friends. The bell rang after Gym, stating they had free-period.<p>

"Alright…I wanna go to the Dance Classroom." Rouge turned to the others. Wave agreed with her.

"Whatever. I'm off to the Library. Anyone care to join?" Cosmo looked around. She had Silver, Blaze, and Cream on her side.

"Who wants to go play soccer?" Knuckles asked. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy followed him down to court.

"That leaves us, Tails. How about we go outside as well?" Jay asked.

"I'd like that." He smiled, and they went down the steps, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>They picked out a quiet spot where no one could bother them. Tails messed Jay for a bit, keeping a pencil out of her reach, and her trying to catch it.<p>

"Enough of that." She gave up. He chuckled, but then started to ask a serious question.

"Jay…did you really mean it when you said I was cute, and you liked me?"

"Tails, of course I did. The question is, do you really think I'm that cool?" She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"What? You're the coolest girl I've met. You always want to help, wouldn't hurt a fly, and…you're special. You make the world sparky, with blue lightning, of course." Tails joked. She had a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I'm not that special…I'm just any other normal girl." Jay shrugged, smiling shyly.

"You're special to me. You're…different. Not in a bad way, but you stand out from the crowd. You go against the world." Tails wrapped one of his tails around her.

"It'll be us against the world. We lead the revolution for the different ones!" She smiled brightly.

"Jay, would you attend the Star Dance with me this Friday?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Well, news spread around quickly. Rouge was told by Jay that he asked her out to the Star Dance, and the whole group knew by the time the school day was over. Everyone was bouncing around her, asking her how it happened, when it happened, where it happened, and what she said.<p>

"What are you guys, the apprentices of the five W's?" Jay asked, half-annoyed, half-amused.

"Yes we are!" Wave nodded.

"Ironically, your name begins with a 'W'." Rouge snorted, earning her a light hit on the head with a folder.

"So, what did you say? Tell us already!" Amy shook her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, keep yourself calm. I said I'd love to go with him." Jay sighed. Sometimes, she wondered how crazy her friends were in the head. Not that she could actually talk; she was pretty crazy herself.

"I knew it! I knew you two had feeling for each other! It was foretold since the day you two met!" Cream squeaked.

"Okay, it wasn't foretold, but it was sort of obvious after Saturday's fight." Jay nodded.

"Whatever. You need to get ready for that dance. You want to look special for it, don't you?" Blaze grinned.

"Fine. I think I have something at my house for it." Rolling her eyes, she led them to her house.

* * *

><p>"Not that one. You always wear blue. Wear something different for once."<p>

Jay was holding a royal blue blouse, and a white skirt to match it, frowning. She loved it, but what Amy said was the truth. She had the same color on everyday.

"Fine, wait here." She walked back to the box labeled 'clothes'. Looking down, she picked up a red dress with a darker line on the bottom. It was long sleeved, and had a sweater-like appearance.

"What about this?" She showed it to them.

"Eh, to red. You wear red fairly often, too." Cream advised. That was the third outfit turned down, already!

Jay looked down again, all the way to the bottom of her box. She nearly fell in had it not been for her wings propelling her. Finally, she pulled up a pair of jeans, and a purple top that fell just above her thighs. The top had a starry print on it.

"Try that one on!" Wave shoved her into the bathroom. Jay closed the door. A few minutes later, she came out wearing it. She did a little spin as they laughed.

"Finally, something you like!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air and rolling her eyes. They laughed at her annoyance.

* * *

><p>Tails was cleaning up his room, and that's when he noticed his old blade, still stained with a bit of blood. He smiled, and threw it into the trash. He was done with it, for the rest of his life. Never again would he go back to the dark days that his friends dragged him out of.<p>

"I wonder what Jay's up too, anyways?" He wondered aloud, picking up his scarf and walking out. After taking out the trash, he walked down to her house.

"Jay!" He called. Said girl poked her head out of her window.

"Hi, Tails!" She waved, and disappeared. Seconds later, the door opened, and she was giggling and smiling.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what you were up to." He shrugged. Cream ran down after her.

"Hi, Tails!" She squeaked. That's when he noticed all the girls were there with her.

"Was this a bad time?" He rubbed his head.

"Not at all. We were thinking of heading down to the park, anyway. Want to come?" Amy asked.

"Sure, why not?" He followed them down the block, chatting with them.

"Hey, Jet's over there." Cosmo warned. They stopped as he approached them.

"Before you say a word, let me explain." He stopped Jay from speaking. She silenced herself to let him continue.

"I came here to apologize, to every single one of you for what I did."

His whole group came out. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what to say, or what they should do. At last, Tails broke the silence off.

"…I forgive you."

Slowly, one by one, the others agreed. Wave went up and hugged Jet, glad he did the right thing. Jay went up to them with Storm, talking about the friendship they had before this, glad to have it back. Everyone associated with anyone they could, rekindling lost friendships and creating new ones.

Because friends came in all forms, even past rivals and enemies.

* * *

><p>Friday evening came, and Jay was in her room, looking in her mirror. She thought about everything. In just a month, things happened so fast, from meeting to Tails, to nearly losing him, to fixing what was broken, and to becoming friends with Jet again.<p>

Now, on this very evening, the Star Dance, she was going to celebrate their happy ending.

"Jay?"

She looked out her window, and gasped. He was there already! Jay grabbed her black sweater quickly and ran downstairs to the door and opened it. Tails was there, in a blue shirt and black pants.

"You look beautiful tonight." He grinned.

"You look good, yourself." She giggled, and walked with him to the plaza. When they got there, music was playing. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and having a good time.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jay pulled him along into the crowd, so they could dance the night away.

Tails smiled. To think that everything started out with her moving in. They've been through bad times and good ones, and nothing ever stopped him or his friends from going on in life.

As they reached the fountain, they sat down, tired from the dance. They waved at a few of the others as they passed by. Tails finally turned to her as she looked up at the starry night. She looked back, a bit confused.

"Will we ever be able to forget what happened? I mean, it was all really bad, and-"

Tails stopped her there. He went up to the DJ, and whispered in his ear. The DJ nodded, and took picked up the microphone, speaking into it. Tails went back to Jay.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Just wait." He sounded like he knew what he was doing, so she shrugged, and waited.

"This one goes out to those letting go of their worries!" The DJ announced. A slow song came out as the crowd cheered and clapped.

"About what you were going to say…" Tails spun her around. She raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"Tonight, let's just leave out all the rest."

She giggled again, and continued to dance the night out, because she didn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>This story is finally finished! And now, for the credits!<em>

_For those of you who asked, no, there won't be a sequel, but fear not! Jay and everyone else will be returning in another story that I am working on. _

_I had fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this. _

_If you want to know, Tails requested the song 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park, because it just fit the scene when I was writing it._

_See you all hopefully soon! Check out my other stories!_

_Ella~_


End file.
